Moi Aussi
by Gymnopede
Summary: Not much to say actually.


Hey this is a one-shot. I just wanted really bad to write something about these two. I recommend you to take a look at 'Plastic Nee-san' in google images and the thumbnail to get a better idea ahead in the story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I mean, why would they give us homework that won't benefit us at all?"

"…" An hour and a half.

"Here I am! Having brain cramps from looking at this…this hieroglyphs! But you know what!?"

"…" Barely any progress.

"The other day I saw a freaking **engineer** , doing…you know, engineer stuff. And guess what happened?"

" _Sigh_ " The girl considered seriously the possibility of just leaving and investing her time in something worth of it.

"Yes! He was using a god damn calculator! God know how many people gave their lives creating such a marvelous invention, but no! I have to find out every single aspect of an imaginary child errand whit a pen-cil-and-a-pa-per…"

"…" The emphasis was completely expendable.

"Oi! Himawari! Look at me when I talk to you!" The girl slammed the table with the palms of her hands, earning a glare from the bluehead.

"Sakurako…" Himawari said as she rubbed her temples "In first place, the people who developed the calculator obviously knew how to do the operations without any calculator. Thus, it **is** useful to know how to do it without any help." The blonde girl furrowed her brow at the statement, Himawari had a point there. "In second place, it is almost eight in the evening and you have solved just four exercises…of twenty." The bluehead finished with a pity expression.

"Listen here! I'm doing this at my own pace, if you don't like it you can just leave!" The blonde replied.

"You haven't done any progress in like half an hour! Is that your pace!? I never thought you were **that** dumb Sakurako!" Himawari said crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"Gah…I-" Sakurako tried to pull an answer before being interrupted.

"Besides, I haven't left because if I do, you'll never finish this." Himawari said adding a point to her combo.

"W-Well, you haven't been of much help yourself y'know?" The blonde said in a desperate attempt to win the argument. "No wonder I haven't done any progress. Hmpf."

"I would help you if you at least gave it a try, goodness!" Himawari buried her face in her hands seeking some calm. She thought that the touch of the time would give her childhood friend some sense of responsibility, some appreciation for study. They were already in their first year of high school. If Sakurako never changed her attitude, the life would give her a good shake once they went out in the real world.

"I just…don't like to force myself to do things I don't wanna. You know that." Sakurako said pouting. Yes. Himawari knew that, she knew her idiot of a friend way too well. "Math is not my stuff you know? Foreign languages! That's my area." The blonde said as full of herself as usual.

"Why, really?" Himawari said ready to crush Sakurako's stupid ideas, to which she was already used. "Don't tell me you are still bragging about that English test."

"I scored an 85! I have the right to brag, besides, you're always bragging 'bout your boobs and everyone in the class seems to love you despite that." Sakurako said with an annoyed face. Product of envy and maybe a lot little bit of jealousy.

"You answered the whole test randomly; you just had an incredible luck. I don't. And it is because I am polite to them that they don't seem to get annoyed at me…although there's one person in the class who seems to hate me." The bluehead said muttering the last phrase as she rested her chin on her hand and averted her gaze from the girl in front of her.

"Oh come on! Don't get all sulky Himawari, hey." Sakurako said earning a little pout from Himawari.

"What?" The bluehead said not daring to look at the girl in front of her.

"Look at me! Don't be rude! Heeey." Sakurako said while pulling the '+ tic nee san' pose she was oh so proud of being able to perform.

Himawari glanced at Sakurako, willing to give her an opportunity to do…whatever she was going to do. Noticing that her friend was finally paying her some attention, Sakurako's eyes lit up and, wasting no time, she pulled the best 'French' face she could imagine.

" _Oh, Himawari, Je t' aime!_ " Proud of the results, Sakurako allowed all the parts of her face to go back where they belonged and smiled expectantly at Himawari's reaction.

"…wh…" The confusion that crashed the bluehead did not stop the creeping blush on her face.

"…what? You don't get it?... What am I going to do with you?" Sakurako said in a condescending manner. "I said it in French, proving my ability in foreign languages. And it meant: You're my friend, so you would stop sulking…there's no point if I have to explain the joke Himawari." Sakurako finished with a sigh.

"Ah…you're an idiot" Himawari snapped out of her confusion.

"Haah?" Sakurako could not believe such ungratefulness.

"I know it was French, but _Je t' aime_ , means…I love you." Himawari watched as Sakurako's face turned red, to the tip of her ears. The blonde opened and closed her mouth a couple of times wanting to say something that could take her out of this incredibly awkward situation.

"I…don't love you, okay? I just meant to say that you were my booby friend." Sakurako said averting her gaze. Even though the reaction was the one Himawari expected, hearing that still pulled a string of pain in her chest.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Himawari decided it was time for her to leave. "I have to go now, I've got to make supper for Kaede".

"…Okay, next time you better help me finish this." Sakurako said ready to throw her notebook out of her sight had not been for Himawari who took the notebook away from Sakurako's hands.

"I'm going to write here some corrections for what you made; you better take a look at them." Finally, Himawari handed Sakurako the notebook, waved her hand at Hanako who was drinking some milk in the kitchen and left the house.

"I don't think anything you write will help me get this shi…huh? What is this? Is she making fun of me?" Sakurako held the notebook in front of her trying to figure out the meaning of Himawari's corrections. "Nee-chan!"

"I'm right here, don't be so noisy." The older Oomuro stood near the stairs. "Did Himako already left?"

"Yeah she's gone, anyway! Could you tell me the meaning of Himawari's 'corrections' for my homework?" Sakurako said as she held the notebook in front of her older sister. Nadeshiko sharpened her gaze taking a look at the page.

"Just four? _Sigh_. _Moi Aussi_? French right?" Nadeshiko said actually to herself. "If I'm not wrong it means… _me too_ , I think?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I liked it.


End file.
